A Kiss of Shadows
by sais sera
Summary: Kagome is part wolf, trying to find her place in this cruel world.There's also a wolf who seems to have set his sights on her. She refuses him, but with the Full Moon coming closer, she don't know if she can fight off the heat that it bring and him as wel
1. Prolouge

**A Kiss of Shadows **

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a few characters in later chapters.**

**Summary: **Kagome is part wolf, part vamp. Trying to find her place in the world, she comes across another wolf who seems to have set his sights on her. She refuses him, but with the full moon coming closer, she don't know if she can fight off the heat that it brings and him at the same time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sticking her hands in her jacket, to make sure her gun was still there after being jumped by a drunked little brat, she sighed in relief and felt the dagger under her sleeve. The crazied kid scared her witless and she thought she stabbed him with her spike hill in the gut when she kicked him with all her might.

Unforchanetly for the kid, he was only human and will have a bad, bad headache come morning. Glanceing up at the moon, that was getting closer and closer to the new moon. Oh god, how she hated the full moon and the cursed feelings she got from it each and every fucking month!

Wiping away the trickle of blood that oozed from her lip, she wipped the blood on her jeans and stuck her hands back in her pockets and hurried away from the danger from another crazy moron attacking her during the middle of the night. The moon seemed like it was mocking her and she flipped the damn thing off. If she could destroy it, blow it into itty, bitty, tinny, tiny piece, she would in a heart beat!

Laughing humorlessly to herself, she stopped near her steps and walked up them and picked up her keys that was hidden under a real looking stone. Pulling out a tiny compartment, she tipped it over and the keys fell out and she put the compartment back into it and dropped the rock.

She started to put her keys into the lock but froze when she noticed that the door was cracked. Not enough for a normal person to notice it, but she did just fine. Debateing weither to run in, gun's blazeing shoot the bastard in her house or there could be no one there and all she would do was just piss off the neighbors, have the police on her ass and get kicked out of the house by the landlord.

Or she could go in, look around for the bastard and just shot him or her, without pissing the neighbors off and getting the police up her ass again this week. Picking the latter, she slammed the door open, whipped her gun out and glanced around and fired at the darker figure in the livingroom.

Flicking on the lights, she cursed when she saw that she blew her favorite stuffed bear to smithereens. Stomping her feet like a three year old, she yelled and screamed "Damnit!" Hearing a tiny snicker, she wirled around, gun jabbed into the chest of a tall man behind her. Backing up a step, so that way he wasn't looming over her like a sicko who just found himself a new playtoy for the night.

"Who the _fuck _are you and what the fuck have you been doing in my **fucking **house!" she said, gun still pointing at his chest. Her back hurt, her feet ached and felt like they were about to fall off and she was starting to get pretty cold in that damn tiny ass shirt of hers. It wasn't too small, but showed a lot.

He held his palms up, innocently and grinned at her. "So, I found you at last." he said. She realized that he was a were-something and sliently cursed for not realizeing it beforehand.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now, ass hole! In case you haven't noticed, I just blasted my favorite teddy bear into smithereens and my feet hurt like hell and I'm in half a mind of blowing out your brains and just kick you out and go to bed." he cocked a brow at her and threw back his head and roared with laughter.

Turning red with rage, she threw her gun at him and it clunked him on the head and he stopped laughing and caught the gun and twirled it around his finger. Realizeing that she just threw her gun at him, she stomped about again and started to cuse like there was no tomorrow.

"Your threat?" he asked mockingly. She stopped, unsheathed her knife and leaped at him and it hit flesh. His arm wrapped around her waist, and his hand pryed the knife out of her wrist. She slammed her hill down on his foot and he yelped and dropped the gun and knife and started to hop about, holding his foot.

Grabbing her gun and knife, she pointing the gun at him, murder in her eyes. She never lost it like this before, and now she just made a complete idiot of herself. Only one witness through...

"That hurt, very very much." he growled and she pointed the gun at him and motioned towards the door.

"There's the door, make friendly with it." she said, and he narrowed his eyes and frowned at her.

"No." in a heartbeat, he had her pinned against the wall, the gun and knife on the floor were she was standing only hald a second before. His breath was warm on her cheek and he bent down and inhaled the scent of her hair. He could smell her fear, not much of it, but it was there nonetheless.

"What. Do. You. Fucking. Want. With. Me. You fucking dick!" she growled each word at a time. He smiled at her.

"Not very friendly I see, no matter. I will cure you of that soon enough. After all, you are my bitch. Now and forever." he murmured, seductively in her ear. She gasped and he could hear the grow in her throat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) **Hello reader, how are you today? Hope you liked the story, I've been toying with this idea also for the past week or so. Now too sure on how I should make it go. It might take me a long time to update it, as long as I don't loose my interest for the story.

Wanna know a good way to help me keep my interest in the story? See that little button down there? Yes, now review the story and I might update it sooner if I feel like it. Note: I will not update it (if I do decide to go on with it) till I have fifteen or more reviews. 15! No less! Good day and no flames, I hate them little buggers so beeping much! Bye byes.


	2. Rejection Hurts

**A Kiss of Shadows **

**Chapter I: Rejection Hurts**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a few characters in later chapters.**

**(A/N)** Hello there, thanks for all the reveiws I've gotten so far. I guess that I will go ahead and go along with the story and just go with it. Makeing up things as I go, that's what I do with a few of my other stories. Well, I'll be quiet now and let you read the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pushed him away, and slapped the shit out of him. He stumbled backwards, and her slap didn't help him much with his balance. "I am nobody's **_fucking bitch!! _**GOT THAT!?!" she yelled at him, extremely pissed now. Great, fucking _great_! Now she has a fruit loop in her house; the whole damn night's ruined!

Rubbing his cheek, he walked up to her and pinned her against the wall again. "You are now, you are mine and there's nothing you can do--" he stopped and his face twisted up with pain. Slumping to the floor, holding his groin, she still had her leg up in the air were she kneed him in a... painful place.

She was ranting and raveing now, oh boy! A pissed female. Just what he needed, of course, he could have been a little nicer about it. He whimpered a little and she stopped and knelt down by him. Her hands on her knees and she was smirking at him. "I guess that hurt didn't it?" he glared at her and she laughed and stood up and walked over to that blown to bits, teddy bear.

She picked it up and growled and threw it at him. "You ow me a new bear damnit!" and kicked him again, this time, he caught her ankle and yanked on her leg. She came crashing down and he pinned her there to the ground with his body. She tried to kick him again, but he had her legs pinned down with his.

Struggleing against him, he grabbed both her wrists in his and held them above her head. Bending down, he sniffed at her hair and she froze when he lowered his mouth to her ear. She felt his tongue, then his teeth as he nibble on her ear. She wiggled one of her hands free and punched him in the face.

He didn't flench. Rolling, she got on top of him and pinned him down to the floor. "Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you on!?" she ordered him, slapping him three times. He smirked, and she froze, realizeing that he was extremely HOT! Oh boy, this night is getting better and better.

"You know, most men would pay for this kind of stuff." he said with a smirk. She froze, her face heated up and she jumped up and away from him. Sitting up, he wipped his brow and smiled at her. She crouched down, ready to attack him.

"You sick--" he leaped at her, catching her around the middle, and the two crashed on her black couch behind them. "--o!" she finished it with a gasp. He straddled her waist and pinned her arms above her head, déjà vu anyone? She struggled under him, till she knew it was pointless. He was much more powerful then she first thought. Damnit!

He bent down and started to kiss along her forehead and she growled and snapped at him. Oh yeah, what good would that do? Being part were didn't help much when it came to teeth. Sure, being a hybrid did have its ups and downs, but when something like this is going on, oh man what she wouldn't give for a nice pair of chompers! She'd tear his face off!

He paused and stroked her face and she growled at him and he smiled sweetly at her. Wiggleing around, she groaned when she couldn't even budge him at all. Fuck! This is sooo not good, were the hell are the police when you really need them? For some odd reason, they are always up her ass for something she didn't do, and when she could use one of them, they're nowhere to be seen.

"Get off damnit!" she yelled at him. Hell, if she had to, she'll yell for help like a little kid. Takeing in a deep breath, she held it in her lungs and opened her mouth to scream, but he clamped her mouth shut and the only thing that came out was a funny sounding whistle. He chuckled and she bit his hand, hard, and he jumped back and gripped his hand. Sitting up, she threw a cushion at him and he batted it out of the way.

When he looked back at the couch, she was gone. Stareing at the couch, he cursed and looked around the room. She was outta there!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stomping along the side of the road, she was so pissed. Not only does a fruit loop want her as his personal bedwarmer, her feet felt like they were covered in hundreds of blisters. She stopped and slipped one of her black spick hills off and rubbed the bottom of her foot. Oops, there's a blister forming on her hill.

She took off the other shoe, to hell with it. Those hills were torture. She'd rather go barefoot then walk anymore in them hills. Walking a few steps, her ankles were sore, with the shoes in hand. Well, that cured her of the four inch hills. Even if they do make her taller, she was always short. And she hated it too.

Stuffing her hands back into her jacket pockets, she kicked at a rock on the road and headed over to a bench. Her house was only a few blocks away, and she didn't what to think what that freak was doing in her house. Probably rummageing through her panties. Argh! The sick freak! Sitting down on the bench, she rested her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands. She needed a nice long hot bath.

Massageing her foot with one hand, she looked around and stood up. Well, it was time to kick the little bastard out of her house. Standing a few feet away from her house, she peered around and saw a shadow moving about in front of her windows. Growling to herself, she leaped towards the front door and bardged through the door. She stopped short of slamming into one of the landlord's people who checked up on complaints.

She almost feel over and the guy jumped back like she had a snake in her hands. He had the remains of her poor littly teddy in his hand and looked like he was takeing notes. She looked around the room and went into her bedroom. Yup, he was in here all right. And her drewers were still open. Bastard! Pantie thief! Grrr! Heading back towards him, he put the pencil behind his ear and leaned against the wall.

"You know that this is the third time this month that you blew a hole into the wall." he said. "Kagome, if you keep this up we will kick you out of here." Kagome nodded and sighed.

"I know... I won't do it again..." he nodded.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me." he said, walking away. Kagome dropped her shoes and walked over to the shelf that had a ton of other little toys, she picked up her favorite stuffed penguin and locked her door and went into the bathroom. Takeing a nice long bath, she got out and dried off and went into her bedroom and climbed in and hugged the penguin close. If anybody were to make fun of her penguins, she'd hurt them.

Sighing, she yawned and brushed her damp hair out of her eyes and flung the hair on her cheek behind her back. Let it get her back wet and the blankets, as long as the pillow's dry, she'll live. It was gonna be different without that teddy bear to great her everytime she came home. If only she could control herself better. Ah well, what's done is done. She'll just collect the toy back and try to fix it as best as she could. It was only headless, couldn't be too hard to put it's head back on. ...now what did they use to put bears together? Super glue...? Naw, that doesn't sound right but it'll be a hell lot easy then stitching it up. With her poor skills, she'd butcher the poor thing before's its done.

She felt a dip in the bed weight, being so groggy from lack of sleep, she didn't pay very much attention to it. That was... till she felt a warm hand on her cheek. Jumping up in bed, she saw the loony dude and yelped and fell off the bed. Landing on her back, she scooted away from the bed and glared at him. He was propped on his elbow, smileing at her.

"Have you decided to be mine?" he asked her. Kagome growled and rushed over and back handed him. He stared at her and a quick shadow of pain crossed his face, then it vanished. She was panting with rage.

"NO!! I will not be yours! **_EVER_**!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! BEFORE I KILL YOU!!! YOU ARROGENT SON OF A BITCH!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) **hello again. Hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writeing it... typeing more like it. I might make it a bit more serious in the future chapters, but it'll still be funny. Don't forget to review now. tata. Oh and it still might take me a while to update it anyways, with school and all. Well, that's about it. byes.


	3. Family Reunions

**A Kiss of Shadows **

**Chapter II: Family Reunions**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Tygra, and do not try to steal her!**

**(A/N) **I'm back with chapter two! Cya in a bit-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He flenched away when she slapped him and stared at her with confusion, clear as day, etched on his face. Kagome took a deep, ragged breath and let it out slowly. Her head dropped slightly as she looked at the carpet and shook her head once and looked back up at him. His face was in a hard, cold mask. He was glareing at her, his eyes were like they were shotting ice through her skin and she took an involuntary step backwards and realized what she did and held her ground.

Eyeing him, she was tired and just wanted a good nights rest. But cause of this person, she hasn't even gotten a wink of sleep. She groaned and started to feel slightly dizzy. _Shit, what the hell did I eat earlier today? _Shakeing her head, trying to fight off the dizzy spell, she jumped back when he was too close. Holding out her hand, palm out in a clear warning, he paused for a brief second. Holding her forehead, she started to pant as the dizziness started to get stronger.

_He has two faces now, wait... or maybe that's just me_ she thought to herself and backed towards the chair in the far corner of her room. She didn't make it very far. Taking a few steps back, she stopped as the floor swirled up close, she was about to make friendly with the floor to her face. He gripped her arm and picked her up off the floor and placed her arm over his shoulders and his other hand gripped her waist. Towing her towards the bed, he set her down and headed towards the door. He paused at the open door and looked behind at her.

"I will be back." And with that, he was gone. Laying face down, she turned her head so she could get a breath and let it out slowly as the dizzyness went away. After a few more minutes, she got to her feet and walked over and shut and locked the door. Pull her knife out from its sheath, she tossed the sheath on the floor and slipped the long knife under her pillow, just in case she had another unexpected guest. Within a few minutes, she heard a knock on the door and grabbed her knife and hopped up off the bed and hid behind the door.

"Sister!" Kagome froze when she heard her younger sister's voice. The door opened and a lovely young women walked in and turned around and spotted Kagome and smiled at her. Sango brushed her short brown hair out of her face and smiled at her. Behind her, their youngest sister walked in, Tygra. Thin and petite, Tygra walked behind Sango and smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back and looked outside for a quick glance at the sky.

It was starting to brighten. "So, what's up?" Kagome asked and shut the door. Turning to Tygra, "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's almost sun-up."

Tygra shook her head, causing the hundred of beads braided in her bright red hair, that made her head look like it was on fire, to jiggle. She smiled at the sound. "I still have plenty of time to get back home. And if it's too late, I can always hide in my room here." Kagome nodded and locked the door again.

"Okay, but I don't want a crispy critter in my house, the ash would be bad for my toys." Sango rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch and sat down. Tygra followed sliently behind her. The beads jiggleing and making noise. The noise from her beads reminded her that she was once alive. Kagome still felt sorry for her sister, it must have been terrible to go through what she did.

Kagome joined them and leaned against the couch arm and Tygra sat down next to Sango. Sango noticed the box of doughnuts on the coffee table and grabbed the box and opened it up and poped one of the little white doughnuts in her mouth. Kagome reached behind her and grabbed one of the chocolate coated ones. Sango offered one to Tygra. "What one?" Tygra flashed her fangs, which both looked like a smile and a threat. Sango shrugged and popped in another.

"Sooo, why are you two here? I thought you were having a good time in the city." Sango shrugged and Tygra sighed.

"We were, but, we were interupted. By your old ex." Tygra growled the name, her fangs starting to extend. Sango's eyes narrowed and set the box down. "Remember him? Don't ya?"

"Who? Koga? What happened?" she asked sitting down and picking up the box. Sango sniffed and stole the box from her. Kagome yelled, "hey!" and she stuck her tongue out at her. Tygra looked at them, and shook her head and sighed.

"Well, our little '_friend' _Koga is back and he's secking you out again." Kagome froze and jumped up to her feet, knocking the doughnuts to the floor. She walked away from the two and went into the kitchen. A loud crash came from the kitchen and Kagome walked back in, furious. "Yeah, I take it you remember him." Tygra said. Kagome sat down with a huff and kicked the box away from her feet.

"So, now what? What does he want now?" Kagome asked, a little pissed. She broke it off with him a few years back, and she had no intention of getting back together with him. "Sango, stop eatting all my doughnuts! If you keep that up, you'll get fat."

"Fat? Ha ha ha, yeah right." Sango jumped up and did a few stretches. She was tall and lean and Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ignoreing Sango doing stretches she looked over at Tygra and noticed the purple etched under her eyes.

"When was the last time you hunted?" Kagome asked. Tygra looked at her and shrugged.

"A while, maybe two or three days ago." Kagome frowned and looked back out the window. The sky was a light blue and she jumped up and looked at her undead sister.

"Go to you room, it's getting close. Can't you feel it?"

Tygra stood up and stretched her arms out. She nodded and walked towards Kagome's room. "Yeah, wake me up tonight, Sango, I'll let you feel Kagome in on what's happening." Hearing a small clicking sound, Kagome turned to Sango who was still exerciseing. Kagome shook her head and walked to her room.

"I'm going to bed myself." Kagome said over her shoulder. Sango nodded and sat down and grabbed the other, unopened box of doughnuts and opened it and popped them in her mouth. Standing up, with the box in hand, she walked over to Kagome's room and stuck her head in.

"I need to get back on my case anyways. I'm going to start following a wife of one my clients." Kagome nodded and Sango disappeared and left the house. Kagome yawned and buried her face in the pillows. A warm hand caressed her cheek and she grumbled into the pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

"I thought you was following someone." she grumbled and didn't budge. The hand still caressed her cheek and she looked up, and into the face of her newest stalker. Yelping, Kagome reached for the knife, and her fingers brushed against it's sheath, but no knife. It was still in the livingroom. He smiled at her and grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back, before she knew what was happening, he tied her hands together and he tied them to the bed post above her head. With her face in the pillow, her screams were muffled and she knew that Tygra was asleep and there was no way that she was gonna get her vamp of a sister killed by screaming.

She jumped when he kneaded her ass and she kicked him, her heel meeting his back. He feel foward with a thump and squished her under his weight. He straddled her legs and wormed his hands between the front of her hips and the bed. His fingers found the button and pulled it out of its loop. Kagome thrashed under him, but to no avail. His fingertips brushed her thighs as he pulled her pants down to her knees. He brought his hand over her rear, his fingers playing with her panties.

Kagome snarled and thumped her head against the pillow and thrashed more under him. His hands played with her pantie straps before he pulled them down to join her pants and he dipped his hand between her thighs and stroked her flesh. That did it, Kagome lunged her body away from him, knocking him off balance and she kicked him with her free leg in the stomach. He stumbled away, holding his stomach before he pounced back on her.

He pinned her legs down again and she heard a zipper make that annoying sound when something's zipped or unzipped. "Get off me you **freak**!" she screamed and her wrists and fingers were wet with either sweat or blood, she didn't bother to check. Takeing a good grip on her hips, he lifted her rear up and she felt the flesh of something she didn't want to feel. He was about to thrust, when the door opened and Sango came in, looking in her bag. She looked around the livingroom.

"Kagome?" she called. The guy cursed softly under his breath and leaped from the bed and headed towards the back door. He vanished from sight as soon as she walked into the room. Blinking a few times, she stared at her sister's rear up in the air, and her curseing. Sango rushed over to the bed's side and ripped the rope that was bond to her wrists and threw them across the room. Kagome sprang from the bed, pround of herself that she could spring up considering her pants and panties were at her knees.

Pulling them up, she buttoned them, curseing and swearing the whole time. "Where the hell did that little fucker go! I'm GONNA KILL THE BASTARD!!!" Sango stared at her and cocked a brow. Kagome paused and glanced over at her sister. "Don't you smell him!?! His stink is everywere! I think he pissed on my bed post! ARGH!!!" Sango twitched her nose and looked around, sniffing at the air. She shook her head no and Kagome shouted at her.

"What do you mean you can't smell him!? You're part were just like me!" Kagome shouted at her. Sango narrowed her eyes and leaped to her feet.

"Stop yelling at me, I'm part were_cat!_ Not part lycanthrope." Sango said, a pained looked on her face. Her poor, dear, sister, Sango is too soft-hearted and the poor thing was too kind to others. Always ignoreing the evil of people, looking for the positive of others. Catching onto the pained look, Kagome shut up and jumped towards Sango and grabbed her hands and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry kitten, I didn't mean to yell at you, It's just some guy who's been stalking me since a few hours ago just tried to get a little friendly with the privates." Kagome said, hugging Sango and letting go. The pained look slowly vanished and the shakeing ceased and Sango stared at her with confusion. "And when I find the freak, I'm gonna KILL HIM!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) **Hiya again, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. I hoped you enjoyed the thrid chapter on the story. Oh, and if you're confused about how Kagome is part wolf and Sango cat, I'll make things more clear in future chapters. Byes for now, and don't forget the reviews!


	4. Love Bites

**A Kiss of Shadows **

**Chapter II: Love Bites**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Inuyasha**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------**Late in the Afternoon**-------------------------

Standing outside, Kagome sighed and looked around her and sighed. The idiot was no where to be seen, and Sango was still inside, munching on the remanders of her doughnuts. Sniffing at the air, she couldn't smell anything that was out of place. She walked back into the house, Sango wasn't in the room, and shead her clothing. Standing naked in her livingroom, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Shifting into wolf form, her limbs shortened, and her body grew forwards, her clothings disappeared to be replaced with pitch black fur. Her eyes changed from dark chocolate to pale blue. Standing in the livingroom was no longer a women, but a wolf. She walked outside, through the doggy door that she just unlocked moments before and made her way down the three steps. Her noise to the ground, she walked around, sniffing, trying to find a lead. Trying to find the freak's scent. But nothing came up.

Sniffing at the ground madly, she ran by a shrub and stopped and sniffed it, _ah ha!_ He was here before, following the faint trail of the strange wolf who attacked her, she ran from the house and towards the park that was behind the row of houses. Many people stared at the large wolfish dog running by, its nose on the ground sniffing around. A soft growl formed in her throat that she couldn't stop and she shoke her head to stop the growling that was making people look at her oddly. She sat down on her hunches and wagged her tail, waiting for them to go away.

A slick black cat with startling blood red eyes came prowling behind her. Smelling her scent, Kagome turned her head and nodded at the cat. It walked up and sat next to her. The cat turned her face to her and meowed loudly, _What on earth are you doing out here? And what are you looking for?_ A voice in her mind said. Kagome shrugged and answered her.

_Shouldn't I be asking you that Sango?_ Kagome flicked her ear and glanced at Sango, in her cat form. Sango twitched her ear and swatted at a pestering bug, and yawned, clearly showing her boredom. Kagome sighed and stood up and turned around. They must make an odd scene, a large dog and cat sitting next to one another. Sango, of course, had a collar on, her clothes vanished into her collar, unlike Kagome's who she had to strip down naked.

Wouldn't that be a sight? A big bad wolf in a pair of silk panties. Sango snickered, amazeing that a cat could snicker in the first place. She stood up as well and followed sliently behind Kagome. _You know, you look kinda stupid with you nose in the ground all the time. Kinda like... well, you all the time._

_Watch it puss! Don't make me eat you!_ Kagome threatened, glareing at her. Sango paused and walked up to her and started to purr and rub against Kagome's side. _Suck up... _Kagome rolled her eyes.

_Damn right I am, don't wanna turn into mutt shit._ It took Kagome a few seconds to realize what she said, but Sango was already bonding away. Kagome followed after, barking at her.

_I'm gonna make you pay for that you little shit head! _Kagome barked and leaped at Sango. Sango, still running away from Kagome, recognizeing the person's scent in front of her. Skidding to a stop, Kagome went over her head and landed in front of her and saw the person standing in their way, the fur on her neck stood up and she leaned down and bared her fangs and a growl erupted from her throat. Her entire body shook from the growl. Sango, hiding partly under Kagome, bared her fangs and hissed.

The man turned and looked at the two, a smile lifted his lips, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He walked over to the hissing animals and knelt down in front of them and reached his hand out. Kagome snapped at it and snarled at him. "What the fuck are you doing here, you bastard!" His smile turned in a frown and he pulled his hand away.

"Well, that's not very nice. You really need to learn to greet people much better you know." he said and stood up. Sango hissed and leaped at him, a big black fur ball with razor sharp claws. The man swatted her away. Twisting in midair, she landed on her feet and yowled at him. He chuckled and bent down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Like most cats, her tail went between her legs and her hind legs curled up. Swatting at his hand with her front paw, he shook the cat.

Kagome snarled with rage and jumped at him. He threw up his free arm, to protect his face from her teeth. Biting down on his forearm, she shook her head violently, tearing and ripping his flesh. He yelped and fell backwards, both of them fell, Sango went flying and she landed on her feet again. He grabbed Kagome's throat by his free hand and pryed her head away, preventing her from getting a better grip on his arm.

Sweet broke out on his brow and his face was twisted up in pain. "You little bitch." He tightened his grip on her throat and Kagome planted her hind legs against his stomach and pushed against him, tearing her teeth through his flesh and leaped away from him, the hair on her back along her spine, stood on end, tail up in the air. Her lips were pulled back, revealing her bloody teeth. He sat up and kicked Kagome in the chest and she snapped at his foot.

"You forget, I was born a _bitch._" Kagome said with a snarl. The man held up his hands.

"Hey, I only came here to give you a little info about so and so, that you asked your twin brother about and you try to rip my arm off. So much for kindly greetings from an old ex-lover, my dear." He said, pushing his hair out of his face. Kagome growled at that.

"Koga, you bastard, you are no longer part of anything to do with my past! I will never forgive you for what you have done. How dare you show your face around here, you filthy bastard!" Koga laughed and stood up and brushed himself off. He glanced at his arm and tore the shreaded cloth away and grimanced at the miggled flesh.

"Bastard? Maybe, filthy? No, I take a bath every morning." he said, being a smart ass, "well, I still haven't forgotten what your little 'love bites' can do to a man, I pitty the next person you take on as your new lover or lovers I might add." Kagome snorted and turned her back on him. Koga picked up the cloth that he dropped and looked over at Kagome.

"Let's finish this back home, I want to get dressed and I need to make sure Ty's safe. It's almost sun down anyways." Kagome replied and headed towards her house. Sango ran from the bush and trotted after Kagome. Sango looked up at Kagome, concern in her eyes, _are you sure it's safe to show him were you live now? It might not be very wise, considering what he did last time you were together..._

_Gah! Don't remind me! And don't worry about me. I plan on leaving that house anyways. The neighbors are starting to piss me off. Besides, I want to know what he has to tell us. Sango, where did you go after I leaped at him?_

_Me? I got the hell outta dodge, that man can pack quite a punch, and I'd rather not get killed in the process either._ Sango shuudered and Kagome snorted and Koga looked at them funny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) **Well, there's chapter three down. I hoped you liked it and if you have any questions, just ask me and I'll explain. But I won't tell you any spoilers, even if you beg. Don't forget those reviews now and I'll see you guys/gals in the next chapter. Bye byes.


End file.
